The Reason For It All
by famouswriter17
Summary: Queen Lillian and King Harold's POV. Did you ever wonder how Harold and Lillian met? If you've always wondered and could never figure it out... the answer is in this story, along with much more.
1. The Crown

**A/N - Takes place way before Fiona and Shrek come along! Lillian is a young, unhappy Princess and Harold is an unhappy Prince who was turned into a frog by the Fairy Godmother. No shocker - Harold is the Frog Prince! Also, Lillian is a little different, but that will change... or will it? Neither of them have many friends, even though they are very like-able characters (I know) it's just for the story. And if you don't like it... please do not give a bad review?**

**The Reason For It All**

_**Chapter 1: The Crown**_

A young princess sighs as she walks down the boring hallway in her castle. After the long talk with her father, she was tired and just wanted to go and rest. The long boring talk had lasted a good two hours, two hours of her life she will never get back. He was always talking to her though, about marriage. Her older two sisters were already married. Her father had always made a point that she should have gotten married around the time she turned twenty... but she never met a man that she loved. Does her father care? Not really... all he cares about is his kingdom! Truly she wanted to run off with her horse far away from her home, but she knew she couldn't do that, in fear of being alone.

But she always felt alone…

Princess Lillian got to her bedroom and shut the door behind her, silently. She was finally alone, alone with her thoughts. She began walking toward her bed when something caught her eye. Lillian turned and found herself starring at in the mirror. She had long blonde hair that went past her shoulders, but it was put up in a golden net to keep it nice and tidy. Her eyes seemed to glisten like the sun coming over the sea in the morning. And her smile would light up a room, if smiles could do so. The golden crown on her head sparkled and Lillian frowned.

"Why must the mirror lie?" She says to herself as she turns away and takes the family crown off of her head and sets it on her dresser. It took all the young Princess' self control not to throw the diamond filled crown at the wall and watch it break into a million pieces. "Stupid thing… you always have to haunt me." Lillian laid down on her comfy bed and let her thoughts wonder. The satin sheets of light blue were soft and made her sleepy. But she could not rest for how mad she was. The only reason she said that was because it was true. She was not the one next in line for the thrown, her eldest sister was. Why did she bother to wear the crown?

"Because of my father that's why!" She grumbled angrily and rolled on her side, she did not get along with her father, and she never has. "I wonder what would happen if I left and never came back…" This thought has more than one time entered her thoughts. What if she did run away… would that make everything better? Would she feel relieved? Lillian sighed again; she knew the answer was clear. Still, it did make her think harder about her role in the kingdom.

In the kingdom, she had very few friends. Most of the people her age just wanted to be friends with royalty, not really caring about the person she was. Almost everyone was like that... even the men. Why did her father wonder why she wasn't married? It was obvious to her! Her father would like it if she just chose a random knight to marry... just to say all his daughter's were married. She thought he was ashamed of her, ashamed to call her his daughter... that broke her heart.

"I'm… always alone," she sighed angrily. "Why must I always give myself self pity when I never try to reach out to anyone?" Lillian sits up and dries the tears sitting in her eyes with a towel sitting next to her on a small shelf. "I do wish though... I would find one true friend to save me from myself..." She sat up and walked over to the balcony doors.

The minute she stepped outside, Lillian felt relieved. Cool air came all around her. The smell of fall lifts her spirits as she makes her way to the railing. She looks out beyond the trees and smiles again, the sun was setting - the best time of the day, in her opinion. All thoughts that made her angry, were gone in the brief moment.

There was a soft knock at the door, "Dear?" Lillian recognized, almost immediately, the voice belonged to her mother.

She cleared her throat and walks back into her room, shutting the big, brown doors behind her, "Come in."

Her mother smiled warmly as she saw her daughter, "How are you? After the talk with your father--."

"I do not want to talk about father!" Lillian angrily threw her hands in the air and walked towards her desk. She sat down and looked into the mirror again, looking at her mother. "If that is the reason you came in..." She didn't finish her sentence, but the "get out" was still in the air, and the Queen knew it.

The Queen came over to her daughter, still smiling, "Lillian, your father does love you. He just... shows it oddly."

"By telling me to get married or get out?" She smiled. "You're right! He does love me!" The Princess rolled her eyes and took out the net that was in her hair, setting it on the desk. She did not mean to be like this toward her mother, but she was bitter. The Queen knew she couldn't make her daughter get along with her father... as did anyone else who knew the both of them.

She sighed, "Come now Lilly," Lilly was her nickname to only her mother. Ever since she was born, her mother has been calling her that. "Everything will work out for the better... I promise you that." The Queen finished her sentence with a smile. Lillian noted how happy her mother was and took what she said to heart. Still, she did feel trapped in her home and there was nothing that could change that.

She gave her mother a small smile, "Thank you... I believe that... but sometimes, it's hard to be a Princess."

"I've been there dear," Her mother put on hand on her shoulder. She hoped this talk would help her daughter understand she wasn't alone, and that everyone went through what she was feeling, but it might take time to realize that. She turned away, going towards the doors, and smiled one more time before shutting the big hunk of wood.

Lillian sighed, "It's even harder to be me." This normally wasn't the way she acted. She normally had it all together, but lately, being a Princess was proving to be to much for her. Especially when her father was hounding her to get married. She looked at herself in the mirror again. Her blue-grey eyes were misty, as of someone who was in deep distress of some sort.

Shaking her head, she gently got up from the chair and walked over to her bed. She hopes a good night's sleep will help her, somehow. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she took off her shoes and set them neatly next to the nightstand. Lillian laid her head down on the pillow, again thinking about what he mother said... as well as what her father had said.

**~ A/N - Well... let me know what you think! All feedback is welcome. Except of course feedback that is stated in the Author's Note, that makes me a little angry. But anyway, so that is how Lillian's life is going so far... if only there was something (or someone) to make her feel better :) Next we are off to see Harold... so what is the Prince up to... you'll find out soon - I promise!! Next - Chapter 2: The Lake~**


	2. The Lake

**~A/N - Welcome to chapter two! (woot!) In Shrek 2, Harold had some funny moments, so I tried to put ****some**** humor into this chapter... but I really don't know how I did about that. So it's the next day, and you will see a somewhat different side of Harold. But I promise you - both Lillian and Harold will be back to themselves soon enough... but onto the story :)**

_**Chapter 2: The Lake**_

"The water seems different today." Says a young frog, with a little, black beard, to another that jumped into the water. It was a clear sky day. No clouds could be seen for miles. It was days like those that made him a little eerie. The worse day of his life happened on a day just like that...

The dark green frog comes up out of the water and floats on its back, spitting out water for a few seconds. He then laughs, "What's the matter Harold? Are you afraid of the water?" Afraid of the water? Of course not! That would be ridiculous, absurd! Harold was a frog! He should not be afraid of the water!... but he was.

Harold grimaced, "I never said I was afraid of the water! All I said was it looks different today!" Suddenly his temper was building up. He glared at his fellow frog with disgust.

"How would you know? I've never seen you come into this lake for as long as you have been here." Harold never told anyone this... but he never learned how to swim. It's not like he wouldn't go in if he had to, but he liked to stay somewhat dry... which was very unfrog like.

Shaking his head, he said angrily, "I know plenty more than you do!"

The frog in the water smiled and jumped back on shore, trying to be bigger than Harold, "Prove it."

"I do not need to prove anything to the likes of you!" This conversation was irrational to him, but he couldn't back down without a fight. He was like that ever since he can remember.

"Fine," The frog shrugged carelessly. "I guess you don't have to, but everyone will know what a little _toad _you are if you don't jump into the water, and swim to the nearest Lilly-pad." He pointed to the small Lilly-pad, it was maybe five feet away from shore. By now other frogs have gathered behind the smart-ass frog and were giving Harold the same menacing look he was.

_"Great," _Thought Harold. _"Now what am I suppose to do?" _"Are you an idiot?" The frogs looked at each other, confused. They should be confused, Harold rarely stood up for himself if he was getting ganged up on, but today his heart beat like that of someone brave. "If you know any better, you will get out of my way and let me go home." Trying to act tough, Harold kept up his angry tone and the glare that he was sending to each and every one of them. The frogs looked to one another and were wondering what to say. Harold smirked, he had won!

"Why?" Suddenly, one of the frogs in the back made their way to the front and stood in front of Harold with a look of deviation, "Why should we be afraid a puny frog like _you_?" They began to laugh at him. Harold hated getting laughed at. He almost exploded because of how made he was!

"Oh! Forget it!" He took a few angry hops away, but looked back one more time to see the cruel frogs still laughing and making gestures towards him.

Harold rolled his light brown eyes and hopped the rest of the way to his small home. He never fit in with the other frogs. He never once wondered why though. Harold was different. Harold was not a frog.

"I am to be trapped like this for the rest of eternity!" Sitting down next to some leaves, he fumed over what had happened. "Damn that old, wretched witch! If I ever find her, mark my words I will… I will… oh! I don't know what I'll do!" No matter how angry he got, Harold knew he would never harm someone… no matter how much they have harmed him.

He sighed, "They should know better than to mess with the Prince of Far, Far Away." When Harold was very young, about fourteen or so, a witch cast a spell on him. It has been ten years and he was still a frog. Turning him into a green amphibian was one of the stupidest things the witch could have ever done! He will find her and... and... he had no idea.

"I will get out of this… mark my words I will be human again!" Hope and pride filled his words as he puffed out his chest and smiled wide. He closed his eyes, remembering what it was like to be human… to be with other humans. An image of his mother, his father and himself came into his head. They were smiling, happily, his father's hand on Harold's shoulder. Harold looked proud and--

"Umm… h-human again?" His eyes shot open, not expecting a voice to come so suddenly. Someone had heard him talking to himself... which he should probably stop doing! Looking at the frog that had just interrupted his thoughts, Harold blushed violently. She was looking at him with a look of confusion, and concern.

His froggy heart was in his ears. He had to think of something quick so it didn't seem like he crazy, "Well… umm… you see…it was… just a dream?" He smiled awkwardly, hoping she would buy what he said. Sadly, that did not happen. All she did was look at him one last time, then she turned and hopped away from him, saying something under her breath about 'frogs going crazy now a days'. She wasn't the first frog to call Harold crazy... but then again, none of these frogs really knew the real Harold.

He sighed sadly. Since the spell incident, Harold has been very lonely. His family was still in the castle, no doubt trying to find a new heir to the thrown, and his old friends have found new friends who mean more to them than he ever did.

Why did he always dought himself like that?

"Alas, I will never find happiness again... but I must stay strong," He takes a jagged deep breath. "I have to stay strong..." It was tough on him. He, truly, hated being a frog. Eating flies with your tongue instead of eating a steak with a fork and knife. Hopping instead of walking. Slimy instead of clean. Croaking instead of talking. Being a frog instead of a human.

"Maybe I am just meant to be unhappy... to have no friends," Thunder cracked and lightning struck in the distance. Rain started to pour down. Harold began to cry, or maybe it was just the rain on his face, but looking up towards the sad sky, he said one last thing before going into his small home. "I wish I wasn't so alone."

**~A/N - I like this chapter a lot better than the first one. From here on out, the chapters will be a lot longer. I just had to set the mood they were both in and give their perspective on their lives before they meet. The new chapter will be up whenever I get around to finishing it! Since it was New Years and I wasn't around my computer, it will take another day or two... three tops, but I promise, it will be worth the wait =) The next chapter will be the two of them meeting! Hurray - they become friends! ... Or is there something else going on... let's find out ;) Next - Chapter 3: Meeting in the woods~**


	3. Meetings in The Woods

**~A/N – Alright, this chapter is longer than the others (which I am very happy about *cheers*) I tried to make it a little longer in between Harold and Lillian meeting, so that is what I did, but there wasn't a lot I could put - so I hope you enjoy this anyway! Yeah, so this is where they meet... I'm repeating myself! So how did they meet... let's find out =) (same day as last chapter)**

_**Chapter 3: Meeting in the woods**_

Thunder roars and the lightning strikes off in the distance from the peaceful kingdom. Not a soul was outdoors for fear of being wet and hurt from the lightning. It was known in this particular kingdom, that the lightning would strike more than once. The only ones that were ever outside during a storm like this was deer, and other animals that were forced to stay outside, or in caves. But there was one person that was out during this dangerous storm.

"Oh great..." Lillian sighed as she made her way through the silent woods. Her white steed was getting a little freaked out by the rain and the lightning, which just started a few minutes ago. She thought it looked like a perfect day to go riding, to clear her head... but the freezing rain had started out of no where! "This is not what I need!"

The Princess tried to stay calm and tried to make her way back to her castle, but she couldn't see where she was going. The dark grey fog was blocking her view, "Stay calm Xander, we'll find our way home." The horse whinnied loudly, as if he understood what she was saying. Lillian just wished she would take her own advice!

She took a deep breath and, again, tried to stay calm. Lillian has never rode her horse in this kind of weather before. She always rode on clear days, which was smart. All she wanted to do was get away from the kingdom, meaning her father, for a few hours. She hoped that she wouldn't end up regretting it.  
___________________________________

Harold got out of his little home, shaking off the water from his back... but when he got outside the rain had made him wet again. "Perfect... the weather matches my mood." The lightning struck close to where Harold was. His eyes widened as he saw a tree fall down maybe ten feet in front of him. "Oh... well that was close." He was still in shock, but he decided to go and look at the tree. Taking a few high hops towards the tree, he jumped on top of it's trunk and saw nothing suspicious about why it would have fallen... besides the fact that is was just struck by lightning.

It was a nasty day outside, rain kept on pouring down and the fog was getting thicker than a cloud. Was the raining getting heavier? Harold looked up to the sky to see nothing but rain and fog, you could not see twelve feet in front of you. He knew for one thing, no one would be outside during the storm. If they were they were asking for a death sentence.

Suddenly, he heard something coming towards him and the old tree trunk. The sound of hooves pounding on the pavement kept getting louder and louder...  
___________________________________

Now Lillian wished that she had never left the castle for a short ride! Xander was riding greatly, but the problem was he couldn't see where he was going. He started to go faster, against Lillian's wishes, he was starting to get scared. Actually, he was petrified. Lillian was practially grabbing his mane for dear life, and just to stay on the saddle.

"Whoa, Xander, calm down... come on, you need to stay calm." The horse didn't seem to listen to her as they rode in the middle of the dark, scary woods. There was an clearing just in front of them, there was also a path. Lillian sighed, a little relived. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, she, too, had to stay calm - after all, animals can sense what their masters feel. It was only natural that Xander was freaking out.

She opened her eyes again, it wasn't working, and she was getting worried. Suddenly she gasped. In front of her was a tree that had fallen in her path! She tried to stop Xander but the only thing she could think to do was scream!  
____________________________________

"Oh no!" Harold didn't know what to do, he had to warn the rider, but she should have seen the tree by now. But what if she didn't? "Stop!" Was all he could think to shout. He felt a panic go through his heart, what if the rider didn't stop?! He shouted again, this time as loud as he could.

The rider was yelling at her horse, "Xander!" She sounded worried and panicked as well. Lightning cracked as bright as could be. Thunder roared loudly. The horse saw the tree just in time, but was going to fast to stop! He reared up on his strong back legs and made a terrible, as if he was freaked out, neighing sound and kicked his front legs out in front of him. Harold gasped and jumped out of the way of the scared horse.

Lillian fell off Xander and hit the hard ground with a thud. The horse took off as fast as it could, not caring which way he was going, leaving his beloved master behind. Harold had to take a few deep breaths after his near death experience. He kept looking at the horse running up the path, still in shock.

She sat up, in pain. The startled Princess tried to call her horse back, "Xander! Come back!" Lillian tried to stand up, but was in too much pain, her ankle was making it almost impossible to move. It was the same amount of _impossible_ to see where she was and where Xander went. Rain was pouring down harder, and it was becoming colder. She shivered.

Harold looked at the woman that was sitting a few feet from him. He didn't recognize her, but with a beautiful face like the one she had, he thought he should have known who she was. Her eyes, though sad, reminded him of the ocean in early morning. She was soaking wet, but she was still beautiful.

"That's just great," Lillian said, snapping Harold out of his thoughts. "Now what am I going to do?" Looking behind him, Harold saw the small brown shed. He thought that would be a perfect place for her to keep dry, until someone comes to look for her.

She sighed, "It's so cold out here..."

"Excuse me, ummm..." Lillian almost jumped out of her skin. She swore she just heard someone talking to her, through the dark fog.

"H-hello?" No one came through it, but she still felt uneasy. She had no idea where she was, or if she was in a safe part of the kingdom... or who was talking to her.

"Oh! I didn't mean to startle you," Harold cleared his throat. "I was... I noticed that you need some help." The soft voice made Lillian feel a little better, but she still couldn't see who, or what, was talking to her. She sat still, still uneasy.

"Where... where are you?"

Harold blushed a darker green, he hadn't realized he could have scared the poor girl. She probably thought he was a prowler or someone that meant her harm, not an innocent little frog, "Oh... umm down here."

The shaken Princess looked to her left and saw, to her surprise, a little, green frog sitting a foot away from her. She smiled to him though, she was relieved to find out it wasn't someone that wouldn't harm her, "Oh, hello..." she decided not to say 'little guy', after all... if you were a frog would you want someone to call you little?

"You look as though you could use some help." Lightning struck close by, but it didn't hurt anyone around them. The thunder was getting louder.

She sighed unhappily, "Well... my horse did just run away to... God knows where, and I have no idea where I am... so yes, I could use a little help." She gave him small a smile.

He smiled back, "Allow me to come to your assistance," She was about to protest, but he seemed like he really wanted to help. "I know I may be just a frog, but doesn't every frog have his day?" Lillian smiled again; he seemed really cheerful for someone who has to hop all day long.

"I suppose they do." The freezing rain kept on pouring endlessly.

"Excellent," Harold hopped over to the shed and smiled. "To keep dry, you can stay in here."

The Princess said, "Yes, that would be the perfect place to stay," She then frowned. "But my ankle... how ever will I get over there?" He hadn't thought of that, Harold frowned as well. The rain was getting colder as the two tried to think of a way to get Lillian into the shed. The lightning was getting more fierce and the thunder seemed to be even louder, like a freight train. She thought she would just have to stay outside and be wet, when she heard a rustling type sound coming from the shed. Lillian then watched, in amazement, as the frog hopped into the shed and began to pull something out. He was definitely no ordinary frog.

He hauled the light, but sturdy, shovel over to her and sighed tiredly, "There you are, try to stand with that." She looked at it. It looked a little old, but it did look sturdy. The handle was made out of gray plastic, hopefully it wouldn't break. Lightning cracked again and Lillian didn't waste another thought, she picked up slimy handle, and put it under her arm. She put all her weight on it and slowly, but surely, got up... but she fell again, sitting up one more time. The dirt around her was becoming full of water, causing her to become muddy. It felt wet and slimy.

"Ahh!" Harold hopped as fast as he could over to her. "I can't do this..." When she looked at Harold, he knew he had to help her, but he couldn't physically help her in any way. He was a human trapped in a frog's body, and it was times like these he really hated that witch.

"Yes you can," The thunder and lightning seemed to be getting closer. "It's not safe for you to stay out here." Lillian knew he was right. But... could she do it. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Again, she stuck the handle under her arm and lifted herself half way up. Harold went over to her, this time helping her up... well, as much as he could. She leaned on the gross shovel one more time, and stood up, balancing on it and her good foot. They made their way to the shed, Harold went ahead to open the door.

Once inside the cramped and smelly shed, Lillian sat down on the shelf it had, and Harold closed the door behind him, sitting on the floor. It looked as though it hadn't been used in years. There were tools that looked ten years old, at least. Mold was obviously somewhere inside of it. There was a gun that appeared broken in the corner near the small window it had. And, if it weren't bad enough, there was barely any light coming in at all. But Lillian and Harold didn't mind, they were just glad to be out of the rain!

They awkwardly sat there, neither of them knowing what to say. What could a human and frog really talk about anyway? They both had no idea...

After a few moments, Lillian said, "Well," Harold looked up at her, not expecting her to talk. Lillian smiled. "I suppose I owe you a thank you... Mr. Frog--."

"Please," He put up a slimy foot and smiled. "Call me Harold." She nodded.

"Alright," She picked him up and set him on the small shelf next to her. "Thank you Harold." Lillian stuck out her hand, to shake hands with him. Harold took one of her fingers and shook it. "I am very thankful."

"You're quite welcome." They smiled at each other. Lillian finally noticed his eyes, they were different than most frogs. His were light brown, and slightly shaped different. They were nice to look at, she thought they looked very pretty.

"How is your ankle doing?" They let go of each other's hand (or finger). She cleared her throat.

"It still hurts a little, but it should be fine... once I put ice on it." Harold seemed like a very nice and kind frog to her. Suddenly Lillian giggled... Harold instantly became confused, "I hope you don't take this offensively... but I've never talked to a frog before." She giggled a little more, trying to stop in case he did find it offensive.

Harold smiled, "I must say, not many people can say they have," He was enjoying her company. She was definitely no ordinary girl. She may have been soaking wet and dirty but he still - something sparkled on top of her head. Harold looked to see a crown. How did he not notice that before? She was a Princess. The Princess of the kingdom near the lake. "And I can truly say I have never spoken to a Princess before." That's why she looked familiar. Everyone knew who Princess Lillian was.

"Oh..." Lillian then remembered the crown on her head. She took it off and looked at it, it didn't have a scratch on it. "I'm surprised it stayed on." Putting it back on her head, she sighed, "I guess it will be just fine."

He noted how sad she sounded and debated whether to ask why she was sad or not. They did just meet after all. He shouldn't ask such a... "Why are you so sad, Princess?" Lillian took a deep breath, wishing she hadn't. The smell of rot went up her nose, but she shook it off.

She looked him in his kind eyes, he seemed concerned, "It's hard to be a Princess... sometimes I wish I wasn't one," She smiled. "And you can call me Lillian."

"Well Lillian... believe it or not, I know what it is like to be royalty," The Princess didn't know whether to believe it... or not, but she did want to listen to what he had to say. "And I know... that it can be hard, but it's also very rewarding most of the time. Yes, you have to sign all kinds of documents that everyone just skims over and have a royal food tester to make sure the food isn't poisoned... but you can everything else ordinary people can't do. But you also have to follow rules of the King and Queen... but as does everyone else."

Lillian thought about what he said for a few minutes. Was being ordinary so difficult... was being royalty really that hard? For a frog, he gave good advice!

"And," Harold added. "When you get married you can move far away from here, and start your own kingdom. You can make your own rules. No one tells you what to do, except the royal adviser... but he just advises." She smiled and looked at him. He had made her feel better about being a Princess, but she still had some questioned about her roll in the kingdom... she was glad he was there to talk to. Finally, she had someone to talk to.

"Well Harold... you sure do know a lot about royalty."

He shrugged, "Yes, I suppose I do... it's because...," Harold stopped himself. He was about to tell her his story, but he decided against it. She would just think he was some odd frog and not want to talk to him again. "Umm... never mind, that's not important."

She smiled, "No, tell me."

"No, really it's not important."

"Come on Harold." He was blushing violently. She wouldn't give up without a fight. She had just told him something no one knows about her... she wished he would do the same.

"Lillian..."

"Harold..."

Harold sighed, "Alright, I'll tell you... but I guarantee... you won't believe me."

She smiled again, "You never know." Harold took a deep breath. Even if she believed him or not, he had to tell her.

"... I... well... you see... I'm... a Prince." He held his breath. He told only one other frog this, and ever since that day... he has had no friends. He wished that Lillian would believe him. He really needed someone to believe him...

She didn't know what to say. She knew he was somehow royalty, just because of how proper he was... but a Prince? "Oh," Lillian nodded. "A Frog Prince?"

"No, no," He shook his head and closed his eyes. "I am the human Prince of... Far, Far Away. When I was younger a witch casted a spell on me and... turned me into a frog." Harold wouldn't look at her. What if she didn't believe him? Would she kick him out of the shed? All that was going through his head was 'She doesn't believe me, she doesn't believe me...' while Lillian was having her own thoughts about it.

'Prince Harold of Far, Far Away... why does that sound so familiar? Did I... meet him once? No... was it some news in the past? I don't think so... then why does Prince Harold sound so familiar?' Lillian looked down at Harold, he still had his eyes closed and was still holding his breath. The way he was acting made her think he was telling her the truth... just how unlikely it would be to happen.

"Harold," He opened one eye and looked at her. She was smiling at him. "I believe you." Harold felt relieved and smiled back, having the prettiest eyes he has ever seen looking at his.

**~A/N - I figured I would leave it at that... ohhh a little suspense?? Sorry it took longer to write than I said... but I hope it really was worth the wait. I don't know how to feel about this chapter... but please let me know what you truly think! Soo... next chapter is a surprise... hmmm what will happen know that Lillian knows Harold is a Prince? Do you think it was love at first sight? I guess you'll have to find out for yourself... =) Next - Chapter 4: Friendship~ (may take a while)**


	4. Friendship

**_~A/N - Hello!! It's been a while! Well I was going through a few things on my computer and I decided that this story really needs to get going again, so I decided I would write another chapter for those of you that are actually interested in my stories! (Thanks by the way =) Anyway, it's a few months later, but it's only that far along because I really need something else to happen before another thought in my head happens... so bare with me :)_**

**_Chapter 4: Friendship_**

_"Harold," He opened one eye and looked at her. She was smiling at him. "I believe you." Harold felt relieved and smiled back, having the prettiest eyes he has ever seen looking at his. He smiled when she smiled back at him, her smile seemed to brighten the room._

_"You... you do?" Lillian nodded. "I never thought anyone would believe my story."_

_Lillian sighed, "Well... at first it seemed very unlikely," Harold frowned, he knew she really didn't believe him. She was just being the nice polite Princess she was raised to be. He looked at the ground, not wanting to look at the eyes that would soon be full of disappointment. "But... there is something in the way you act that makes me think you really are what you say you are." Harold relaxed again, the way she said that made him think she really did believe him._

_He looked at her one more time, "Thank you... it means a lot to me that you actually believe me." Lillian smiled again. She knew everyone needed someone to believe in them. She only wished she had someone like that in her life... but there was no one like that. Her father certainly didn't believe in her, then again... that was just the way her father was._

_She shook her head and tried to concentrate on the one she was talking to at the moment, "I should be the one to thank you, again, Harold. You did, after all, save me after my accident," She sighed again. "I wish there was some way to pay you back..." Harold smiled as he got an idea. There was one thing that he always wanted, and he knew the princess needed as well._

_Harold hopped up on the top shelf that was right in front of Lillian's face, so she could easily look him in the eyes, "There is one thing I have always wanted... and I know you can help me with that."_

_Lillian blushed, not really knowing what he meant at first, "Well, I'll help in any way I can." Harold nodded and cleared his throat._

_"Well... would you mind if we were friends?" Lillian, at first, was taken aback by the question. She didn't know what to say. He was a frog! A slimy little green frog that she should not mind and just go back to her castle. Princesses should not be friends with frogs... or even talking to them for that matter! Then again... Lillian was no ordinary Princess. She had little friends, her father pretty much wanted nothing to do with her besides marry her off to some random knight that came to the door. And to top it all off, she liked being unordinary for a Princess. She liked the way she was. And she really needed a friend._

_Harold sat there looking at the odd expressions on her face. They went from being confused, to being frusterated, to being happy. He had no idea what to make of it. He just sat there, wondering if that was his cue to leave, or if he should continue to sit there. All he really knew was that he was getting really agitated and confused. He looked out the window and noticed the rain had stopped as abrubtly as it had begun. His froggy ears then heard the sound of... giggleing?_

_He looked at Lillian, she was giving a little giggle as she looked at Harold, "I don't mean to laugh at your question," He nodded, still feeling a little bit angry at the fact that she was laughing when he _had_ just asked an important question. "Harold." He looked at her, she was sitting still now and smiling at him. "I would be truly honored if we could be friends." Harold felt his heart in his ears as his heart skipped a beat._

_And that's how it all started - Harold and Lillian were friends... nothing could come between--_

"Lillian!" Lillian shook her head as she came out of her daze about her and the strange little frog... her new friend. She looked over across the dinner table at her father, he was glaring at her with his left hand clenching the table and his other holding his fork. All Lillian could do was smile meekly and look at the food placed before her. She was dazing off more and more now that her and Harold had become friends. It had been a few months since they had become friends, but Lillian couldn't stop thinking about the day they had met... it was the first time she had a true friend. And now they were as close as friends could be. They were always there with each other when the other needed to talk... which was an awful lot...

She cleared her throat and said, "Yes father?"

The king said, "I asked you a question... I want an answer!"

"John... please don't yell at our dinner table," The queen said sweetly. "Be patient... she didn't hear you."

The king sighed and said, "Right... I asked you _when are you going to get married?_" Lillian was sick of that question. All she wanted was peace and quite. Just to be alone with her thoughs... but most importantly she wanted to get away from her father.

"Father..." Lillian slammed down her fork and glared at him. "Why are you always asking me that question?"

The king, getting mad, glared back at her and also threw his fork down, "Because a Princess at your age should already be married with a baby on the way! But not you Lillian, not you!"

Lillian rolled her eyes, "No one has come along yet father... it's not my fault--."

"There have been three young knights that came to the door not even last week, and to every one you said the same thing--!"

"Father--."

"-- _No_! You said _no_ to them! Do you see why I am upset with you?"

"I did not love any of them, and I am certainly not going to marry someone I just met." Lillian tried as hard as she could to keep her voice down so her father wouldn't get more angry with her. But she was coming through a breaking point, and she knew it.

The King laughed, "What does love have anything to do with it?"

Lillian gasped, "It has everything to do with it. I want to marry a man I love, not a random knight like you would like me to do!"

"Let's get one thing straight," He pointed at her as if she was a lowly dog. "I am your King, as well as your father, and you will do as I say from this point on. I will not tolerate this behavior any longer. The next knight or Prince that comes will be the one you marry... is that understood?" Lillian sat there in silence for a moment. She knew her father would do just that if she didn't do as he asked. She had no choice now.

She stood up and said, "I understand." With that she left the dinner room and went to her horse. She needed to talk with someone and she needed to talk to him right away. Mostly Lillian needed to get away for a few days... not tell anyone where she was going and just let nature take it's course. But she knew if she did that, her father would be most upset.

Lillian didn't care.

______________________

Harold sighed as he sat by the lilly pond and looked into the water. All the other frogs were making fun of him, again, and he really had no one to talk to. But he knew he would never feel again the way he felt a few months ago. He had a new friend, and that was all the mattered. He decided to go for a little walk... or hop, to get away from all the noise and distractions of the other frogs.

It was a gorgeous day outside. The birds were chirping and the butterflies were fluttering around from one flower to the next, like a bee only they weren't harming the flower. All the beauty around him made him think of his dear friend.

Lillian was Harold's only friend, and she was the best friend he ever had. She didn't look down on him because he was a frog, or because he was different. He felt like he could be himself around her, and that's the best kind of friendship. She treated him as if he was just like her. Human.

He learned a lot about Lillian from the past months he had known her. Like how proper she was, how funny she could be, and how kind and gentle she was. Lillian had, too, learned a few things about Harold, all the good... and the not so good. Like his temper. Lillian has seen his temper more than once, but it was never aimed toward her. Always her father, the ruthless king that he was. He never listened to or cared what Lillian wanted. All he cared about was himself and his kingdom. That made Harold very angry.

Just thinking about the selfish king made Harold angry. He could not stand the fact that her father was like that...

Harold took a deep breath and tried to think of anything else that he could. All his thoughts were pointed at Lillian, she made him smile.

"Harold!" He stopped hopping and looked up to see Lillian smiling and waving at him from her white horse. She was coming up pretty fast, but she stopped just in time.

"Oh... hello Lillian - what are you doing here? We aren't suppose to meet for another hour... not that I mind." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She reached down to him, as much as she could anyway.

She said, "Here, jump into my hand... let's go riding for a while." Harold nodded and jumped into her hand, he enjoyed going for rides with her. Sometimes they would be gone for most of the night when they got back. But Harold always enjoyed being with Lillian, no matter where they were.

Lillian sat him on the top of the saddle, into a little pouch Lillian had installed just for Harold when they go riding. The first time they went riding, Harold had fallen off and landed in a pile of mud. No matter how funny it had been at the time, Lillian made sure it would not happen again. She smiles as she thinks of that now as she gives Xander the go a head to take off down the path that Lillian wanted to go.

He was comfortable in the pouch and he decided to enjoy the view from there while Lillian went to their destination. Without Harold noticing, however, Lillian threw off her crown. It landed far behind them and Lillian didn't care. She just needed to get away.

______________________

They were silent at first, going through the first town on the way to the next. Harold was enjoying the senery, but he couldn't help but notice that they have never ridden that way before. He looked up at Lillian, her face was set in stone, as if she was in a deep thought of some kind. Normally Lillian would be talking and telling Harold where they were headed. But not today. Today she seemed like she was on a mission.

"Lillian?"

She shook her head, she had been so focused on what her father had said, that she couldn't concentrate. She looked down at Harold, while still keeping her eyes on the path in front of them. He was concerned.

"Yes Harold? What is it?"

He cleared his throat, "Well, you seem distracted... is something the matter?"

"No... no nothing is the matter... it's just my father--."

"What did he do this time?" Harold said that annoyed. Not that Lillian was upset, but because her father was the reason for her unhappiness. He did not like the king, that is for sure.

She sighed, "Well... he said... ummm..." She was almost in tears. Her father was so... cruel with his words and inconsiterate! She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to be there any longer. "He said the next brave knight that comes to my door and asks for my hand in marriage... I am ordered to marry him." She couldn't believe her own words... she was ordered to marry? Her father was actually _making_ her get married? It sounded to absurd! But sadly... it was true.

Harold was shocked. Why would the king do that to his own daughter? What about patience? What about planning? What about--

"But... what about love? Doesn't he care if you love this... knight or not?" Lillian wanted to talk about this. At the same time she didn't want to talk about it at all. She just wanted to forget about it and have fun with her friend for a few days away from the castle.

"In his exact words..._ what does love have to do with anything_?" Thinking back on that made Lillian very upset and sad. But she tried to keep it together... but she could barely do so.

He grumbled, "I swear that man... he has no right to do that Lillian, no right! It's should be your choice to whom you are married to, not your father's!"

"I know Harold... I know..." Lillian slowed to a stop, she saw a lilly pond and decided she and Harold could use a break, after all... it had been... she had no idea how long it had been.

She helped Harold out and they walked/hopped together down to the stream, Lillian leading Xander with them.

Harold was hopping angerly as he and Lillian made their way to the pond, "What did you say back to him?" Harold was trying to keep his cool about her father treating her that way, but he couldn't say anything that would help her feel better. But he could try to understand, which he didn't fully yet.

"I just told him... that I understood and left."

"You... you told him you under... well! Why didn't you try to stick up for yourself?" He was getting more upset as they walked along the weeds to get to the lilly pond. Lillian sighed as she tied Xander to a tree next to them.

Lillian sat down next to Harold, picked up a rock and threw it into the water, "I did Harold... he just never listens to me. You know that," Lillian wasn't looking at him. How could she? She might end up crying and she didn't want Harold to see her cry. "I just truly do not want to marry the next knight that comes... I won't even know him! It would be like marrying a perfect stranger!"

Harold watched as Lillian tossed another rock into the water. He truly didn't know what to say. All he did know was Lillian needed him to say something, to say anything that would make her feel better.

"Lillian... I know that your father never listens to you. But he doesn't know the person you are! You are the kindest, and... and the nicest person there could ever possibly be. He is missing out on that. I'm sure, when you _do_ find the man that you love, he will regret having not known you better and he will miss having you around!" Harold hopped closer to her, and she finally looked at him. Her eyes were a little foggy, but he could see a glimar of happiness behind the grey blue eyes. "And the man that you do fall in love with... will treat you far better than your father ever will. And he will be the luckiest man in the world." Lillian smiled, he always knew how to make her feel better. Even though the last thing he said sounded a little werid, she took it to heart. Harold never stopped looking at her eyes. He was smiling from ear to ear (if frogs have ears) and just looking at how happy she was at that moment. He wouldn't have changed that moment for the world...

"You always know just what to say Harold..." She finally noticed how happy he was. His eyes appeared to be glowing with happiness as he looked at her. If there was one thing she liked the most about Harold it was his eyes. And how charming he was... and how kind he was... and how he didn't have as nearly any warts as the other frogs in her kingdom. Not to mention, his voice was -- Lillian turned away from Harold... was she... did she... no... no. "Ummm... thank you."

He nodded and looked toward the lilly pond, "It was my pleasure." He closed his eyes tightly, wishing he had said something else.

_______________________

A few hours pass as Lillian and Harold are laughing and talking about things that made them both happy. Xander was eating some grass in the background. Lillian turned to Harold.

"Harold?"

He looked at her, a little amused, "Yes Lillian?" Lillian stood up and cleared off her dress, just like a Princess would.

"What would you say if I said 'Let's go away for a few days... to get away from the kingdom!'? Would you agree?" He was a little confused by the question.

"Well... Lillian... do not take this the wrong way, but running away from your problems is no way--."

"Harold," She picked him up and placed him in the palm of both her hands. "It wouldn't be running away, it would be taking a break from this lifestyle and... and... finding a new one! Like an adventure, if you would." Lillian started to make her way toward Xander.

Harold shook his head, "I don't know Lillian..." He wasn't the adventure type, he was more of a stay at home kind of frog, and he never wanted to get into any trouble and... he sounded like a wuss. Harold sighed, it would be a nice change for him. He also didn't want Lillian to be punished! But that is exactly what would happen if they did leave without telling a soul.

She set him in the pouch, again, "Well think it over," She mounted Xander and sighed happily. "But just remember, Xander and I both will not be going back to the kingdom." Xander began to gallop over to the path again, and stopped at Lillian's request. "How long do you think you could hop along?" Harold looked at the path to his right, the path they had just come from. It was a very long path, longer than he remembered. Harold certainly wouldn't last long if he did leave by himself... and it would be a lonely hop. He rolled his eyes and looked up at Lillian.

He smiled at her, "Alright," Lillian smiled, but Harold frowned. "But know this Lillian... your father will be very unhappy with you when you get back." Lillian thought about what he said for a few minutes, before sitting up straight and smiling at him again.

"That is the chance I am willing to take," Xander zoomed to the left, going pretty fast. "And Harold... don't ask where we are going. I have never been this far away from the kingdom before, unless I was with my mother and father." Harold suddenly had a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach, but he knew with Lillian there, he would be just fine.

He gulped, "I can't wait..." Harold mumbled as he and Lillian made their way into dark woods.

_**~A/N - Yay! chapter four is complete! (hurray!) ... honestly, I don't like this chapter as much as the other three, but it still makes me smile! Soooo where are Lillian and Harold headed anyway? If you'd like to know, you have to stay turned for "Chapter 5: The Great Escape" - I'll have it up ASAP - promise!! :) Let me know what you think! (I hope it's good :))~**_


	5. The Great Escape

_**Chapter 5: The Great Escape**_

**~A/N - Another chapter complete! Yes! I am going to finish this! ... anyway - Now we find out where Lillian and Harold have gone on their adventure. Here is where they meet four people at the hotel they stay at. And Lillian's kingdom finally has a name! They are having a great time, but will something stop all the fun? You will see :)**

_**Chapter 5: The Great Escape**_

It has been a few days, but Lillian finally found a town that she wanted to stop at... and this town was friendly to frogs. Xander walked proudly into the town, gracefully looking for a place to stop and rest. Lillian smiled at the small town. Everyone was busy talking to each other or working that they didn't even notice the Princess and frog come in. She was glad that no one was starring, she was use to it as a Princess, but she didn't have her crown on... she didn't know where it even was. There were a lot of small buildings with people trying to get you to buy something by shouting at you. She has never been to a place like this, she was glad. It was definately different.

The Prince was in awe at the town. It felt like they were finally at peace, because the town was peaceful. It reminded him a little of his kingdom... the peaceful part anyway. He finally smiled, he was going to enjoy this place.

Xander was told to stop at a cottage looking house, which was the town's hotel. Lillian sighed as she got off of Xander and helped Harold out of the pouch. She decided to hold him, just until they get to know the town a little better. "Well Harold, here we are." Looking around them, everyone seemed to be, finally, noticing that there were new arrivals to the town.

"Yes... shall we go inside?" Lillian nodded as she made her way up the stairs and into the lobby of the hotel. The inside was smaller than it appeared outside, but it was still very nice. Red carpet was leading them to the front desk where a teenage girl was sitting. Her long dark brown hair was up in a pony tail, freckles on her face complimenting her hazel green eyes. She was reading a teen magazine, not even paying attention to the pair walking towards her. She was chewing pink gum and blowing it, making it pop loudly. Harold rolled his eyes at the young girl, he didn't enjoy teenagers at all.

He whispered to Lillian, "This will take longer than we expected." They reached the desk and Lillian set Harold down on the desk. The girl still made no notice to them.

Lillian cleared her throat, "Umm... excuse me?" The girl was about to look up at Lillian, but she saw Harold on the desk first. She looked at him in disbelief at first. Harold glared at her.

She looked at Lillian, "No pets." Harold almost exploded with anger at her remark.

"I am no pet! You better watch what you say to me!" Lillian giggled, she hadn't expected her to say that, and... it was funny! Harold looked at her, blushing angerily, "Why are you giggling? That was not funny!" She tried to stop, seeing his anger. She cleared her throat.

"So sorry Harold," She turned to the teenager, who didn't see any humor in the two people in front of her. She popped her gum again. "He is not my pet, this is Harold and I am Lillian. We are looking for a room here."

She didn't care, "Yeah, that's obvious," Harold and Lillian looked at each other then back at the clerk. The girl stood up and walked into the next room, talking to someone. "Do we have any rooms Clifton?"

They heard someone sigh, "Really Alys? How do you not know if we have rooms or not? You are the clerk!"

She rolled her eyes, "You're also a clerk. Would you just come out and, like, help these guys? I'm going on my break." With that she walked away, not even turning around to look back at them.

Harold looked at Lillian and said, "This is why I hate teenagers." Lillian smiled.

"_Hate_ is a strong word Harold."

"I fail to see your point."

She looked at him again, "Harold... just... the clerk is coming." She looked away from him and smiled as a very handsome young man, maybe in his twenties, smiling at them. Harold rolled his eyes. He had tan skin with very large arm muscles. His teeth were very bright as he smiled at them. His dark hair was longer and reached his shoulders. His blue eyes locked with Lillian's.

He said, "Hello, I'm Clifton, I will be your clerk for today. I understand the two of you are looking for a room?" Lillian blushed, she thought he was very cute. And... Harold was jealous.

"Yes!" Clifton and Lillian both looked down at Harold, who was smiling, through clenched teeth, at the clerk. "We _are_ looking for a room. Do you have any available?" The clerk cleared his throat.

"I just checked and you guys are in luck! We have one room available," He looked at them, they were smiling, but he said. "I hope you don't mind... that it only has one bed." Lillian and Harold both gasped.

"What?" They looked at each other then back at the clerk. The Princess looked down. She couldn't share a bed with Harold! That would be... too awkward! She has never shared her bed with a man before. Although Harold wasn't a man, at the moment.

Harold looked to his left, sharing a bed with his best friend would be... would be... all wrong. Very wrong in Harold's book. He couldn't do that. He was too much of a gentleman. He cleared his throat.

"I do not need a bed," Lillian looked at him, he was also looking at her. "You can have the bed and... I'll have the sink, or a drawer." He smiled at her, but she had a confused look on her face.

"Are you sure? I mean... I don't see a problem with us... sharing the bed," Lillian blushed at her own words. "But... whatever you'd like to do it fine." Harold nodded and looked at the clerk.

"We shall take the room."

Clifton smiled, "Very well! And no need to pay right now, we always allow our guests to pay after their visit," He rang a bell. Someone came down the stairs and stood at the counter. "Cedric, please show them to room 217. Here is the key to your room, if you need anything at all, please do not be afraid to ask." Lillian took the keys, and gave them to Harold, who was still glaring at the clerk.

"Well, thank you Clifton." He nodded and walked back into the back room. Lillian again, picked up Harold and set him in the palms of her hands. Cedric, a very young boy was smiling as he lead them up the stairs. He, too, had long hair that was brown, he had dark brown eyes.

He said, "Just up the stairs here and we will be there!" They were walking up the stairs, in silence. No one really knew what to say. Harold was busy admiring the walls and works of art on them, while Lillian was trying to memorize where they would be staying for the next few days. Until Cedric smiled and said, "Sooo where are you two from?"

Lillian came out of her daze and said, "Jarithen." Cedric frowned.

"That's sorta far away. Are you here for any reason? Or did you need to just get away?"

Harold sighed, "Well... we just decided to go on a little vacation." Lillian smiled at Harold. He was actually staying calm... that was unlike him. The whole ride to this town, Harold had been worried about what Lillian's father would say once she got back to the castle. He wasn't one bit calm, but at least now he was trying.

"This is a great place for vacation!" Cedric opened up the door with his extra key, to find that it was already open. "Well... that's odd... I wonder..." He opened to door. He sighed, Lillian and Harold gathered behind him. A young women, around the same age as Clifton, was sitting on the bed with a book in her hand. "Mary?" Harold sighed, of course something like this would happen. Something would ruin this for them, but then he thought it wasn't such a big deal.

At the sound of her name, she looked at the group and blushed. Shutting the book and standing up, she said, "Oh! Hi... ummm... I'm going downstairs now. Dinner will be at five!" She walked toward the door and went out.

Cedric rolled his eyes, "People these days..." He turned back to Harold and Lillian, who were a little confused by the episode. He smiled at them. "That was Mary, she's the cook around here. Anyway, here you are!" He stepped aside and allowed Lillian to step completely in the room. It was beautiful. That is all you need to know.

The Princess said, "Thank you Cedric." She set Harold on the floor, and he began to inspect the room.

"You're welcome. If you guys need anything, either find me or Clifton," He was about to shut the door, but he popped his head in one more time. "Oh yeah, welcome to Sethen!"

Sethen, although small, was ideal for one who wanted to get away for a while. The hotel was convenient, right in the middle of Sethen and close to the local market place. Though Lillian and Harold would have no use for the market place, since they both would just eat dinner with the rest of the clientel, but they still thought it would have been convenient.

A little while later, once they got settled and looked at the view they had, which was wonderful. Lillian sat on the bed and sighed with relief. For the next few days she would be free!

Harold looked up at her from the floor and smiled, he really has not seen Lillian this happy before. She seemed at peace, which made him happy.

"So... are you happy Lillian?" She smiled down at him.

"I am... very happy actually. It'll be good for the both of us to be away from the king, won't it?"

He chuckled, "I, honestly, don't think I would have been able to stand it for one more day." They laughted together, because they could laugh now. Normally their conversations would have something to do with the other's bad day, but today they were finally laughing. Laughing like friends do.  
_

**One Week Later**

Lillian looked out the window from the hotel that they came to only one week ago. They had been having a wonderful time getting to know each other more, and spending time getting to know the townsfolk. The time went by so fast for the both of them. That's what they get for having so much worry-free fun! It was near the end of the day; the peaceful town was becomeing quiet as the sun was begining to set. The sun was going down behind the mountains, one of the perfect times of the day... it was the time of day where everyone would go inside for the night and be with the ones they loved. You could really see the stars from way out where Lillian and Harold were. It truly was beautiful...

She looked at Harold, who was sitting on the bed next to her, "Tell me Harold, what do you think of this place?" He looked around the room.

"It's alright..." He hopped a little closer to her, smiling. "Actually, I think it's soothing. The townsfolk are nice and are very welcoming!"

She nodded with a smile, "I agree. This hotel is very charming, and it has been so nice to be away from Jarithen! I couldn't ask for anything better." Harold raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really?" Lillian laid back, laying on her back. She sighed lightly.

"Really. I mean... I can't believe we have been away from... my father and his kingdom for so long," She smiled, looking at Harold. "And... I couldn't ask for anyone better to be with." For the fourth time that day, Harold blushed. He looked away from her and cleared his throat.

"Yes... well... umm... good."

Lillian giggled, "It's true Harold! I would never want to spend so much time with any one of the people I once thought of as friends. You made me see what a true friend is like," She sat up, still looking at Harold, who again looked back at her. "I can't thank you enough Harold."

He shook his head, "Lillian... I should be thanking you," She was about to protest, but he continued. "Look... before we were friends I had no one. No one who believed that I was really a human Prince at one point in my life. No one would have ever dared to come over and talk to me because I was a weird frog that had some... issues. But you didn't care, you believed in me and became my friend. That is all I ever needed... and you are all the friend that I ever need." Those words came from his heart.

How did he do that? How did he always make her feel beautiful, without saying so? It was just Harold's way. He always said something that made her feel better. No matter what the time of day and no matter if he was in a bad mood or good mood, he always said things that made Lillian feel like she was worth something.

She smiled and just looked at him for a few seconds before saying, "You're so good with your words Harold."

He smiled proudly, "You can thank the writer for that!"

"... what?"

He hopped closer to her, "I guess it's because... you inspire me to say those words."

"Harold..."

"No, I'm serious." He looked deep into her eyes, as if searching for her soul.

She smiled at him, "In that case, allow me to thank you for the kind words you always say to me." Although she may have found this odd and, just a little, repulsive (since he was a frog) she decided to do it anyway. Lillian reached her head down and kissed Harold on his forehead. As she pulled away, Harold instantly blushed and smiled as wide as he could. He felt like he was being floating in mid air.

Lillian was smiling at him sweetly... when she suddenly frowned and became a little frightened. Harold also frowned as he realized he really was floating, high into the air!

She watched in awe as Harold almost reached the ceiling, and a bright blue light surrounded his entire body. He didn't make a sound as he became infused with the light that appeared, as if by magic. Lillian watched in horror, not knowing if she should do something or wait for the light to dissipate.

"Harold! What is going on?"

He took a deep shaky breath, "I have no idea Lillian!" Their eyes met for a brief moment until he started to glow. Lillian decided to look away, really not understanding what was happening at all.

Harold tried not to panic... even though he had no idea what was going on with him! He felt very odd, as if he was going through some kind of growing pain. He had never experienced something like that before in his whole life, he looked down at Lillian to see her with her eyes closed, looking scared. That is when he knew he could not panic, for Lillian's sake. Still he was afraid.

After a few minutes, there was a thud sound that same from where Harold was, an "ouch" was later followed. Lillian was afraid he was dead, not hearing him say anything.

Harold rubbed his head as he sat up and looked at the ceiling, as if he was looking for answers. He shook his head and began to examine himself for anything that was wrong or out of place. His legs were fine, nothing broken, as well as his arms. His stomach was fine, no cuts. And his butt... well besides the pain because of the thud, it was in good working order.

That's when he realized something was wrong. He gasped as he looked at his hands, they weren't green. He actually had fingers, five on each finger! Next came his legs, they were longer and also not green. Five toes on each foot. He looked at his body, he had a flat stomach, and biceps. Next he felt his head, he had Harold, his head actually had hair! Harold's lips formed a smile, smiling so wide he smiled with his mouth open.

He looked at Lillian, who still had her eyes closed. He chuckled and stood up, very excited. It was a different look from that angle, he noted to himself.

"Lillian." At the sound of her name, Lillian jumped a little, not expecting someone to talk, let alone Harold. She noticed something different in his voice, there wasn't any croaking. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her mouth fell open in surprise as she kept looking at him.

"H-harold! You're... you're..." She just kept looking at him. Lillian has never seen him like this, but she was glad she got to. He had a handsome smile, and he had the same old eyes... "...human."

Again, Harold looked at himself, he really was human again. He couldn't stop smiling! He was waiting for this day for over 14 years, and it finally came. He was glad that Lillian was there to share this day with him, "I am... I am actually human again," Suddenly Lillian blushed, but Harold did not notice at first. "Do you know what this means now Lillian?" He kept smiling at her, and she smiled back. She stood up, being just a little taller than him.

She crossed her arms, "You won't be treated differently anymore, you're no longer a crazy frog,and you will get more respect now?" He paused thinking for a moment.

"Well... yes... but it really means," He threw his hands in the air. "The Prince of Far, Far Away is human again!" He laughed and did a somewhat little dance, which Lillian wished he hadn't done.

She blushed redder and looked away from Harold, "Umm... you know what else you can do now that you're human?"

Harold stopped his dance and said, still smiling, "Anything?"

"... Yes, but... you can wear clothes now." He rolled his eyes, thinking _Women..._

"I suppose... I can wear clothes now, yes," He also crossed his arms. "You are right."

Lillian headed toward the door, only looking at his eyes, "I'm going to go and buy you some from the market." Harold blushed beat red when he finally got her point.

"That's a brilliant idea, and I'll be in the bathroom... hiding!" He ran into the bathroom without a second thought and slammed the door behind him. Lillian giggled loudly as she shut the door behind her walking down the hall, leaving the Prince in his embarrassment.

**~A/N - Finally Harold is human! See, that's why I rushed the other chapters, I really wanted Harold to be human, than I can get to all the ideas that I want to happen the next few chapters :) yay! Sooo now that Lillian actually sees Harold as a human, will she treat him differently? Will they both confess something deep that neither of them would have ever expected? Well stay tuned for - "Chapter 6: Prince Harold of Far, Far Away" and you will see :D Please review! Thanks!~**

_**How to pronouce words: Sethen (Sea Thin) Jarithen (Jar i Then) Alys (Alice) and Xander (X zander) I just thought you'd like to know =)**_


	6. Prince Harold of Far, Far Away

**~A/N - Hello fans! :D I know it has been a really REALLY long time since I have updated this, and for that I am really sorry :/ But I know you will love this chapter. This is where Harold is finally a Prince, human once again. Harold and Lillian were friends, but what will happen now that Lillian gave Harold a kiss, and Harold is now human? I guess you will have to read and find out! :)~**

_**Chapter 6: Prince Harold of Far, Far Away**_

Lillian was riding Xander down the street, coming back from the clothing store. It was only a half hour ago that Harold became human again, and an embarrassing moment happened between the two of them. She laughs to herself when she thinks back on that, Harold ran into the bathroom like he was on fire. It seemed like he was by how much he was blushing! But Harold was human again. The one thing he always wanted finally came true, and the one thing Lillian always wanted was to get away from her home, so her dream came true as well. She really did love that old, small town.

Xander trotted gracefully back into the barn, which was next to the hotel, and went to eat some hay in his stall. Lillian rubbed his back, grabbed the bag of clothes for Harold, and headed back inside. They got back just in time, it was about to get dark outside. She wondered if he would like the clothes she picked out for him, they weren't anything special, so she hoped he wouldn't mind. She wondered how they would look on him... he would proabably be handsome, as his human form was.

Lillian blushed at the thought of Harold in his human form again. Almost everything about him was different, except for the eyes that she looked into a hundred times before... they were the same, only now they seemed happier. Why was he all that she ever thought about? Constantly, no matter what she was doing. He was always on her mind. She walked up the stairs to the hotel's front door and wondered what Harold was doing... because she wouldn't be thinking of anything else.  
_

Harold smiled at himself in the mirror. His teeth looked whiter, his hair looked nicer, and his body looked pretty fit - he was so much better like this! He flexed his arm muscles and was impressed by the fact that they weren't flabby because he had not worked out since that witch casted that spell on him. He looked pretty good, and... he was human again! All that he ever wanted had come true and he couldn't wait until he could be reunited with his family. His mother and his father had probably given him up for dead. How would they react to him being back in their lives?

He took a deep breath and released it slowly, then he closed his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened his eyes, he was still human. This was definately not a dream! He looked into his own eyes and they seemed to shine like the morning sun. He chuckled a little, still happy that he had finally became human! He has been waiting for this for way to long. Now he could do whatever he wanted to do and not be judged. And he was finally away from those rude, mean frogs, which was a bonus to him!

But... how was he human again? That part puzzled him.

"Harold?" He jumped a little, Lillian was back from the store. He found a towel near the bathtub, and quickly wrapped it around himself, afraid of futher embarrassment. And he didn't want to embarrass himself anymore infront of Lillian. "Are you still here Harold?"

He cleared his throat, "Yes, coming!" He opened the door and smiled at her. She smiled back, blushing a little, finally seeing the red towel wrapped around his waist. Lillian looked away from him, not wanting him to notice. She sat on the bed, and relaxed. "So what did you get from the store?"

"Some clothes for you to wear," She handed him the bag, and he took them graciously. "I sure hope they fit." Harold took the shirt out of the bag, and put it up to the light. It was brown and looked like a civilian shirt, something that he would not wear in his life because he was a prince... but he smiled.

He looked at Lillian, "I love it. It looks like it will be the perfect size," Lillian smiled. "I'm going to put them on now."

She giggled at him, "That would be wise Harold." He blushed and chuckled a little. He looked at her one last time, then smiled and went to put his clothes on. Lillian sighed and blushed, what was wrong with her? She was blushing around him a lot, and that was even before he became human! When they were together, she would be giggling and happy and when they were apart all she could think of was him. What was going on?  
_

Harold took a deep breath as he leaned against the bathroom door. He felt his heart about to beat out of his chest. He was always feeling like this around Lillian though. Harold leaned his head against the door, what was going on with him lately? Lillian was his friend! His fun, kind, beautiful... He smiled to himself as the thought of Lillian made him blush and made his heart beat faster. Harold shook his head to make himself stop thinking like that. She was his friend, they were friends.

He shook off his feelings for now and got dressed, still thinking of Lillian like crazy.  
_

Lillian took off her shoes and rubbed her feet, while her heart still pounded about Harold. She never understood any of her feelings about him. They became friends and they clicked so well... that she thinks she may have developed a little crush on him. He was smart, he had pretty eyes, and he was quite charming. Now that he was human, she can see now that he is even handsome. Anyone would be lucky to be with him... why was she again thinking of that?

She shook her head and laid down on the bed, closed her eyes, and sighed to herself for being so confused.

Harold came out of the bathroom, and said, "What do you think?" He smiled when she looked over toward him. She sat up in bed and she finally got a good look at his human form. He had jet black hair, that matched his black goatee, and he had a wonderful smile. He seemed shorter than Lillian, but she did not mind that at all. Harold's body looked fit and his arms looked really muscular in the shirt he was wearing. His light brown eyes looked into hers and she lost her breath for a second. He truly was handsome. Lillian cleared her throat.

"Umm... how do you look?" She looked away from his eyes and looked out the window to look at the stars above them, afraid she would blush again. "You look very handsome Harold." The stars seemed to shine brighter than they ever did in Jarithen. Of course Lillian was trying to distract herself from thinking of just how handsome Harold was. She was trying to keep her mind on anything else... the stars seemed to be a good thing to keep your mind on.

He blushed, "Thank you," Harold sat next to Lillian on the bed, looking at her. She was enjoying herself, looking at the stars, but he knew that something was amiss. He could always tell, without her saying anything. She was quiet tonight, actually she had been for the past two days, but he thought she needed space. Now that it was continuing, he had to do something about it. "Is something wrong Lillian?" Lillian looked at him and smiled.

"No, nothing is wrong Harold." She gave him a smile, hoping he would think that she really was alright.

He shook his head, "Lillian... don't lie to me," She saw the hurt in his eyes and immidiately regretting saying that. She had never lied to him before. "Please tell me what's wrong... You know you can tell me anything." She looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers. The world seemed to stop as the two of them starred into each other's eyes. It brought Harold back to the first time he saw her, all wet and muddy from the rain... he wish he would have turned human that day so he could have helped her to that shed with his hands intead of his slimy, frog-self. Lillian thought of the time they went to the lilly pond, on their way to Sethen, when Harold told her how her father was wrong and that the man she loved would be very lucky. It made her heart skip a beat, and it still does.

Harold took a deep breath and Lillian cleared her throat, "Well, I suppose I am a little confused Harold... how did you become human again? Or why is a better question?"

He sighed and leaned against the back of the bed, "I am guessing that the spell that was put on me wore off or stopped being in effect..." She nodded. That would make sense, but there was still something about it that made Lillian wonder.

"But Harold... this all happened right after I ... I gave you that kiss." Silence filled the room as Lillian began to blush, this time a darker shade of red. Harold thought about that. There was something that the witch said while she was putting the spell on him. He didn't think much of it until now, but it was something along the lines of _"The spell will only be lifted once a ... is given from your true ..."_ he couldn't remember the rest, it had been too long. He was ony fourteen at the time, he didn't have a good memory of way back then. He was surprised he could even remember that much of the spell.

"The spell will be lifted once a ... is given from your... true..." The rest was a blank to him, but he had to think really hard about it. "Maybe it will be lifted once I get a kiss from my true friend. That would make sense... what do you think?" He looked at her, but she was in deep thought. Lillian thought it made perfect sense, but she didn't think that friend was the right word that could be used. What other word is normally used in witch spells? They enjoy putting people in difficult situations by setting spells on them... but what is the one thing that can always break a witch's spell?

Lillian smiled and came up with the word that made the most sense, "Love!" She looked at Harold, still smiling. "The spell will only be lifted once a kiss is given from your true love!" Witches always used love to break spells. He nodded as he remembered that is exactly what the witch said _"The spell will only be lifted once a kiss is given from your true love."._ Now the spell was lifted because he was given a kiss by his true... Harold's mouth fell open when he realized what that meant. He looked into Lillian's eyes. Lillian realized what that meant as well.

She knew she had feelings for him, but she never knew that she was... in love with him. Her heart began to pound in her ears as Harold looked deeper into her eyes. Harold finally understood all of his feelings. They were love. He was in love with his best friend, he was in love with Lillian. He could deny it no longer.

"Lillian..." He moved closer to her, to make sure she was going to hear his every word.

"Harold..." She moved closer as well, finally realizing that her feelings toward him were true and real. She loved Harold.

Harold cleared his throat and took a deep breath. He was going to tell her exactly how he felt about her, "Lillian, I.. I have loved you since the day we met," She smiled and kept looking into his light brown eyes. A tear was formed, but it was not yet released. He grabbed her small hand with his slightly bigger one and put the other ontop of hers. Harold never looked away from her eyes. "My heart wanted to be with you so badly, but I was only a frog. I was not worthy of you, there was no way it could work out, but from the day I saw your beautiful face and your endless sky blue eyes, I knew that I was in love with you. There was no turning back Lillian. I fell head over heels in love with you, I never knew how to tell you, but you are my one true love... I love you Lillian."

The tear was finally released, as tears of joy began to stream down Lillian's face. She put her other hand ontop of Harold's as she continued to look into his eyes, "Ohh Harold..." She rubbed his face with her hand. "I love you too."

"Really?" Harold said surprised, and yet... happily.

She giggled, "Yes... I fell in love with you after our deep conversations, and your kind words... I tried not to fall in love with a frog, but I did anway. There was nothing I could do to stop it. I love you Harold, with my whole heart!" He couldn't stop smiling. There was no more tension in the room. There was only love. Harold kissed the hand that was on his face, then looked Lillian in the eyes once again.

They held hands and leaned toward each other. They rested their foreheads against each other's, happy that they finally released the information that was holding them back. Again, they whispered "I love you" and shared a kiss, on the lips, that would forever combine them together.  
_

**Meanwhile**

A black steed breathed deeply, the breath from it's nose able to been seen in the cold night. The rider, wearing a hood to keep warm, was full of anger and hate. The other horse riders were asking people in a small town if they had seen Princess Lillian. They all replyed with the same answer _"She rode off toward Sethen". _The rider starred off in the direction that she was said to be. She betraded him. She was ungrateful, and stupid. She would be badly punished for what she has done. The kingdom needed her and she took off without telling a soul. Now the small town they were currently in was paying the price. Women were screaming, children were crying and men were talking to the knights.

The rider growled to himself as the mere thought of her made him want to vomit. This was all her fault.

A knight came up behind hm, "My lord, shall we ride off to Sethen?" The rider knew that Sethen would take a few more hours to get to. But they needed to go get Lillian as fast as they could. "My lord?"

The King of Jarithen said nothing, but nodded. The knights went first, riding at the speed of light. Three stayed behind to ride next to the king, for his safety. "_Soon Lillian... very soon... you will pay for what you have done. I have a few surprises for you, you ungrateful bitch." _The king's steed reared up, neighed loudly, and began to run, only the sound of hoof prints could be heard after leaving the small town ablaze. Not even an apologie from their king would make up for the loss of their town.  
_

**The Next Morning**

The birds were chirpping outside of the window at the hotel, and the sun beat down on two people laying in bed, holding each other close. Lillian woke up first, smiling and remembering what happened the day before. She fell asleep in the arms of the man that she loved. After their kiss, they laid down and held onto each other tight, afraid that the next morning they would wake up... and it would have been only a dream. She looked to her side to see Harold, yawning and stretching, opening his eyes to look at her. For the first time in her life, she sat up in bed happy that it was morning.

"Goodmorning Lillian."

She smiled at him warmly, "Goodmorning," He sat up with her and kissed her on the cheek. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

He nodded, "Yes, of course." Harold smiled at her as well, wanting it to be noon so he was fully awake and able to see her through awake eyes instead of sleepy ones.

Lillian got out of bed, and yawned slightly, "I'm going to get ready for the day, we should go on a picnic," She looked outside, to see a bird tweeting in tree above them, in a nest. A second later another bird came with worms and fed them to the waiting hatchlings the eagarly awaited food. As the young ones ate, the other birds seemed to rub heads with each other. Lillian sighed. "It is a beautiful day outside!"

"Yes, but remember to never judge a day by it's wheather." Harold got out of bed as well and the two of them got ready for the day. He had a bad feeling about today.  
_

Lillian and Harold walked hand-in-hand downstairs toward the entrance of the hotel. They were smiling, and laughing and having a great time!

Clifton and Mary were behind the front desk, when they saw Harold and Lillian. They were smiling, then both looked confused. Who was that guy with Lillian? They had never seen him before... Harold told them his secret, trusting them with it, and they too seemed to believe that he was a prince turned frog. The minute they saw his light brown eyes and little black goatee, they knew it was Harold! They smiled wide and went over to the pair of them.

Clifton said with a wide smile, "Harold, is that you?"

He nodded, "This is who I always was. I'm finally myself again," He looked at her. "Thanks to Lillian." Lillian looked at him and smiled as well. Mary sighed.

"That's cute! Look at the way they look at each other... why don't you look at me like that Clifton?" He cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"Anyway, where are you two _love birds _headed off to today?" They both smiled at Lillian and Harold, seeing them blush at the sound of "love birds".

Lillian smiled, "It is such a gorgeous day outside that we thought we would go on a picnic!"

Mary said, "Awww... Clifton, why don't you take me on pic-."

"Mary... we have been married for a year now. I don't need to try so hard anymore," He smiled at her. She frowned and crossed her arms, the look she gave him seemed to say _"yeah you do_". Then she walked away, back behind the front desk. "I was just kidding sweetheart!" She glared at him, and he sighed.

Harold said, "You should go make it up to her," He nodded. "We'll be back near dinner, hopefully things will be sorted out between the two of you by then." Clifton nodded and went over to Mary, trying to get her to smile.

Lillian wrapped her arm around Harold's and smiled at him, "Shall we, my prince?" He kissed her on the forehead.

"We shall, my princess." And they left the other couple to sort out their problems.

Outisde in the pasture where Xander was eating, Cedric was reading to himself. Cedric, Harold and Lillian later learned then they got there, was the younger brother of Clifton and Alys. Their parents died almost five years ago, and the young Cedric needed to get out of the small town and go to a bigger and better place. He was very smart for his age, and very polite as well. Cedric was always willing to help people, no matter what it took. Clifton was hoping his young brother would not be stuck in Sethen forever, like him, Mary and Alys. Harold wished he knew what he could do to help him, but he was at a loss... for, at the time, he was just a frog. Now he wondered how he would help the young fellow.

Cedric smiled at the pair walking toward Xander and himsef. He waved, "Hi Lillian! Ohh... and..." He stood up from his place in the pasture, and walked toward Harold. Giving him a confused look, then he smiled. "Is that you Harold? You're human again! That's awesome!" He gave them both a hug.

Harold smiled, "Yes Cedric," He cleared his throat and looked proud. "The Prince of Far, Far Away has returned." Lillian smiled at him as well.

Cedric said, "That's great Harold! But... are you going back to Far, Far Away now that you are human again?" His heart sank, Harold had not thought about that. He wanted to go back, but what about Lillian? He couldn't just leave her after all they had been through together...

"Well..." He looked at Lillian and smiled. "Only if Lillian will come with me." Lillian turned toward Harold and blushed. He wanted to take her back to his family, and his old life. That made Lillian very happy. She smiled at him as well.

"Oh Harold-." They heard a woman's screams echo into their ears from the entrance of the town! People were running past the barn entrance, screaming and grabbing their children. Cedric went to see what was wrong immidiately. "What was that Harold?" They heard neighing and horse hooves coming toward them, as well as loud shouting and laughter. Harold and Lillian went to the entrance of the barm to see knights running all over the place, people running scared, children crying, and torches... there were bright torches ready to light anything on fire.

They gasped and held onto each other, what was happening?

The knight ahead of all the other knights started shouting, "Have any of you seen Princess Lillian of Jarithen? She was said to have come through here!" Harold clenched onto Lillian tigher. He knew today was not going to be a good one.

Then a hooded rider rode next to the knight and looked around the town. It was full of scared people, like in the last town they were in. He took off his hood, and revealed the crown ontop of his head.

Lillian gasped, "Father." Harold went in front of her, so her father would not see. He glared at the king, now that he was human, he could finally do something about the way the king as treating her.

The king shouted, "I will not harm you if you tell me where the Princess is! If you do not... there will be consequences." The townspeole shook in fear, and children continued to cry. Lillian sighed behing Harold, not knowing what to do. Cedric came running back inside the barn, out of breath from running so hard.

Harold whispered, "Cedric, go inside! Stay by your bother." He nodded and without a second thought, ran inside. "We have to get out of here Lillian."

"We have to face my father head on Harold, we can't just run."

He looked at Xander, "We won't be doing the running," He jumped on Xander and brought him out to Lillian. "Come Lillian! We must leave!"

Lillian sighed, looking at the hand Harold wanted to help her up with, "What will happen to the town once we leave? My father... he is ruthless," She looked out at her father, he looked proud and angry. "We can't just abandon this town."

"Lillian, your father wants to find you. My concern is more what will he do to you!" Xander neighed softly, and rubbed his nose against Lillian, making her smile and pet his nose. "Please Lillian... we can get to a safe spot. Please?" His eyes were pleading with her, and she knew he would not stop persisting that she should go with him.

She looked at her father one last time, "... Alright Harold... But I still fear for this town."

He helped her onto the saddle, "As do I, but I need to get you safe... I love you Lillian."

Xander trotted out of the barn, "I love you too Harold." They were halfway out the barn and past the knights, when something scared Xander! He reared up on accident, causing the commotion to be turned toward them. Lillian gasped. "Oh no!" The King saw the pair. He glared as he saw his daughter, and a random man. Lillian locked eyes with him, then held onto Harold tighter as Xander took off as fast as he could down the road.

The king shouted, "Lillian!" All the knnights ran toward them as Harold made Xander run faster away from Sethen, mostly, away from the knights that would do them harm. The knights were growling to themselves and shouting for their horses to go faster. Harold was not about to let them get ahold of Lillian. He would die trying to get them away from her. The race was on.

**~A/N - there you are! Now you just have to wait for another chapter :) Next "Chapter 7: Banishment and Punishment" What happens when they get caught? Or do they get caught? RandR please :) Hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter should be up sometime this week, or next week (sorry for the title of the next one... gives it away :p~**


	7. Banishment and Punishment

**~A/N - I'm finally updating once again! It came across my mind when I was having a movie night with my friends and we actually watched Shrek 2. It inspired me to write some more of this fanfiction. It's almost half way finished! But now let's get back to the story. So what do you think will happen to Harold and Lillian now? Will the King be forgiving or will he be ruthless like Lillian stated earlier? I guess you will have to read and find out :) Enjoy~**

**_Chapter 7: Banishment and Punishment_**

The King is furious as his steed runs with his knights, following the young couple. The knights were getting farther and farther away from them and it was making him all the more mad. He yelled at the knights to catch up to them or they would be beheaded. The knights quickly heeded to the King's demand and yelled at the horses to go faster, with swords now drawn and faces in pure anger. Then the king smirked, seeing his plan all coming together. Soon, very soon, the princess would be back home in the castle where she belonged. And when she did arrive back, she would soon be married. Married to the last knight that came to the door, the one who came when she was off on her little _adventure_. The king smirked at the thought.

—

Lillian was holding onto Harold for dear life, afraid to fall off. Harold was gripping on the reins so hard his knuckles turned pure white. They could hear the knights and their horses running after them, but they dare not stop. Harold's eyes were darting from side to side, wondering where they were going to run next. His one and only mission from that point forward was protecting the woman he loved from danger, and the danger was her father. He pulled the reins to the right and Xander ran to the right as fast as he could, without missing a step.

They ran for quite a bit of time, all the while Harold taking turn after turn to try and lose the party. They had passed through the town that the king had burned down, the people still seemed to be in shock. Harold could not look at their faces, afraid that he would want to stop, when he knew he could not. Lillian finally looked behind her to see if she could see the party that was chasing them. She sighed with relief when she didn't see them. She looked up at Harold from her seated position and saw how determined he was to get her out of danger. It made her heart leap with joy. Harold looked back at Lillian and smiled at the look on her face, she seemed so safe. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and saw the love she had for him. He smiled wider, for once feeling important in his life.

She giggled, "Harold, perhaps you should look forward," her face turned a little redder as he continued to look at her. Harold slowed Xander down to a trot, just for the moment.

He still smiled saying, "I am looking forward Lillian," He kissed her on the forehead then looked her deep in the eyes as Xander kept running forward. "I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you." She blushed again; Harold always had such a way with words. He always knew what to say to make her feel like the most important person in the world.

"Oh Harold… That's a very long time," He nodded, thinking she thought it was a bad thing. Luckily, Lillian caught the look in his eye. "But I wouldn't change that for the world." This time, it was Harold that blushed. She chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder while he looked forward again, ready to whip the reins for Xander to run again. But something stopped him.

"Awww… Wasn't that sweet?" Harold heard a voice say to his right. He looked to see someone he wished he hadn't seen. A knight with his sword drawn.

The knight glared at Harold through his helmet as his horse walked slowly over to the couple. The horse breathed deeply and neighed slightly. Harold grabbed the reins tighter and was ready to again run, when the other horse stopped. The knight lifted his sword as a warning for Harold to stay put. He then got off his horse and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, boy," Harold narrowed his eyes at the term boy. "There is no use in running. The king always gets what the king wants. No matter who is in the way." Silence grew between the three of them as Lillian grabbed Harold's sleeve, as if to warn Harold that the knight was speaking the truth. She took a deep breath and released it slowly, ready to say something to the knight.

But Harold growled and glared at the knight, "I am not afraid of you or your king! Do you know who I am?"

The knight put his sword away, seeing Harold had no weapon, and crossed his arms in a cocky fashion, "Quite frankly... I do not care who you are," Harold clenched his fists tighter around the reins to try and keep his anger in check. The knight noticed and smirked. "And if you say you are not afraid, then why do you run like a frightened little brat?"

He almost lost it, when they heard the sound of horse hooves and people shouting. Lillian gasped and looked behind her. She saw horses running in the distance, and knights with their swords drawn, "Harold." Hearing his name, Harold looked at Lillian than followed her eyes to the people behind them.

The knight chuckled, "I'm going to be honest, I thought it was going to take a little more effort to catch up with the two of you," He uncrossed his arms and drew his sword again. "I guess that even I, can be wrong sometimes." He walked over slowly to the couple, as the others were closing in on them too. When the knight got close enough to Lillian, just as Harold was about to bolt off again, she kicked him square in the face as hard as she could. He fell to the ground bleeding and groaning in pain. Harold looked at her in shock.

"Lillian... Where did you learn to kick so hard?"

She smiled at him, "I had a lot of free time back at home Harold." He smiled back at her, becoming more amazed with her every day. Xander reared up and ran off again, this time forward and much faster.

**(A half hour later)**

The king could see a white horse running away from them, and he knew that was his daughter's horse. He ordered the knights to split up, ten going to the left, and ten going to the right. He would take the middle, running his horse at full speed. They were not to get away from them again. He smirked as he thought of the look on Lillian's face when she was ordered to marry. She should thank him one day. This knight is an excellent addition to the family. Now all he had to do was get his ungrateful daughter back and things would be on their way.

"Harold," Lillian said. "I don't think we will be able to run much longer."

Harold, concentrating on the road ahead, said, "Lillian, everything will turn out just fine. Just wait and see… I promise that everything will be alright."

"I know Harold but…" She sighed. "You don't know my father the way I do. He will kill you if he gets the chance…"

Lillian saw that her father was behind them, she didn't see anyone else. That made her feel uneasy, she knows her father doesn't give up easy. Harold was concentrating on Xander's running and didn't seem to notice that no one was following them.

Harold too sighed, and slowed Xander down a little bit. He looked at Lillian and couldn't help but smile, "Lillian… love… I am not afraid of your father. I know the stories that you have told me about him and I do not doubt that he will harm me if he gets the chance… But I do not care." He grabbed her hand and kissed her once, "I love you Lillian… I would do anything for you. You must believe that…" He smiled at her. "Anything."

Lillian smiled again as Harold winked at her and turned back to concentrate on where he was going. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, saying "I love you" while she did. They were still holding hands and in dream world…

Suddenly the knights were on either side of Harold. He looked from side to side, shocked that they had caught up so fast. Lillian held on tighter to Harold as the knights closed in on them. They had no choice but to stop when the knights ran out in front of them. They had swords drawn and held their tongues, all while glaring at the pair.

Laughter caught their ears, so they turned toward the noise. Lillian sighed as her father rode gently toward her and Harold, glaring and laughing a horrible laugh. Harold held his teeth together as tight as he could so the words he has been dying to say to the cruel king would not slip. The king stopped his horse two feet away from the couple. He glared at them as he saw their hands were clasping together.

The king said, "Well, well… looks like this little game of cat and mouse is over my daughter. Now…" He snapped his fingers, and two knights got off of their horses and walked closer to Lillian. "… Shall we get going?" The knights tried to grab Lillian's arms, but Harold grabbed a hold of her so they wouldn't be able to.

"No, you can't take her!" He said as he glared back at the king. Lillian smiled at Harold as he stood up for her. For the first time in her life, someone was standing up for her against her father. She was truly in love with him…

The king chuckled, "Don't tell me, _you _are going to stop me?"

Before Harold could reply, Lillian said, "Father, you cannot take me away like I am some slave!" He glared at her.

"You disobeyed my direct orders, you ran away from home and you ran off with some short peasant! I am treating you like the ungrateful daughter you are!" Lillian took a deep breath and watched as her father became more and more furious with her. His face was turning red from his anger. He was grasping his horse's harness so tight his knuckles were turning white, as if the mere sight of Lillian made his anger rise.

She didn't want to apologize to him, he did not deserve it. As she looked at her father, she didn't know how to feel. She was afraid of what he would do to Harold…

"Father, do not speak of Harold like that. I love him!" Harold's heart stopped for a second than started again when he heard her say that. He looked at her, and she smiled at him, then she looked right back at her father. Harold knew that he was going to be with Lillian, no matter what it took.

The king was flabbergasted, "Love? Love?" He almost exploded. "What does love have to do with anything? You do not know what love is! You are just a… ugh! Lillian you are too stupid to even realize how much trouble you are in. You are going to be severely punished for this little act of yours!" Harold held his tongue respectively toward the king, but in his head he was screaming. He hated the way the king was talking about his own daughter. It was despicable; it was… disgusting. It was making Harold want to yell at him. "Running off with a peasant… How can I even call you my daughter now? Grr… what will the kingdom think now that they have a whore for a princess?"

Harold said, finally not able to take the horrible king's remarks any longer, "How dare you!" The king looked at him with a side look as if he didn't care what he was saying. Harold jumped down from Xander and came inches away from the king, pointing a finger in his face. Some knights were going to protest, but the king put up a hand to stop them. They did as they were told. Lillian gasped to herself, not knowing what Harold would do… not knowing what her father would do. King John looked down at Harold, both literally and metaphorically, and let him speak. "Lillian is the most beautiful woman I have ever met, inside and out! You have no right to speak about her in such a way!" He put his arm down by his side and glared at the king once again, clenching his fists. "She is not a whore, and you will regret it if you call her that again."

Again Harold made her heart skip a beat and Lillian's face turned another shade of red. Looking at Harold starring her father in the face with no fear on his was amazing to her. He was one in a million…

The king looked up at his knights and once again snapped his fingers, not bothering to respond to Harold. The knights jumped off their horses, drawing their swords. Harold and Lillian both looked at them, thinking they were going after Harold. But they once again grabbed Lillian by the arms!

Lillian gasped, "Harold!" They grabbed her off of Xander and forced her onto another horse.

"Lillian!" Harold tried to go and help her, but the king drew his sword and put it right under Harold's chin. Lillian was fighting as hard as she could, but she could not escape the knight's tight hold. He looked at the king, who was smirking.

The king said, "Now, now… let's not do anything stupid," Harold looked at Lillian again. She was glaring at the knights, still trying to escape from them. His heart sank as he was beginning to realize how big of a bind they were in. Lillian was going to be taken away from him… what could he do? "Boy, it is best to let her go. If you don't, there could be some… consequences." A knight held his sword to Lillian's back. Harold held in a gasp and again looked at the king, not being able to stand the frightened look on Lillian's face.

Harold said, "You would harm your own daughter?"

The king laughed, "She is my heir boy, I would not harm her for that reason only. Who would take over the thrown after I am gone? Her lovely sisters are married with children in different castles. It is up to Lillian to the queen… She'll need to learn to behave first," He put the sword closer to Harold's throat. "Which means you will need to disappear."

"Disappear?" Harold glanced at Lillian, to see her looking at him, wondering what her father was saying to him.

"Yes… it seems that she has fallen for you. That would not do at all."

Harold looked back at the king, "Why?" The king rolled his eyes as Harold turned to look at him. "Your majesty… you told Lillian that she would marry any young knight that comes to ask for her hand. I am Prince Harold of Far, Far Away! Allow me to marry your daughter!"

The king laughed, "Ha! You? Prince Harold of Far, Far Away?" He said that loud enough for the knights to hear, and the joined in his laughter. Lillian looked at Harold and saw the hurt in his eyes… she wondered if his parents would laugh at him as well when he told them he was back. The king glared down at Harold once again. "Prince Harold of Far, Far Away is dead. He was killed by a witch! Get your facts straight before you say who you are not."

Harold sighed, "Get your facts straight. I was turned into a frog by a witch. I was 14-years-old. I am Prince Harold!" He looked at Lillian, then right back at the king. "And I want to marry your daughter." Lillian smiled and Harold did too. Harold smiled at the king, who looked shocked at first.

Then the king was angry again, "No. It is too late." Harold's smile fell and the king's grew. Lillian gasped.

"Father… what do you mean it is too late?"

He glared at her, "While you were off doing God's knows what with… _Prince Harold_ here," Harold narrowed his eyes at the king, knowing he was being mocked. "A young knight named Damien came and asked for your hand. You will be wed in three days." Harold's eyes widened. He was supposed to marry Lillian for he loved her… now a knight she has never even met will take her hand instead? That was not right! But… what could Harold do? The king smiled as he saw the defeated look on Harold's face. He was glad that was his reaction, now he thought he would surely give up and never bother him again.

Harold looked at Lillian, who was as shocked and hurt as he was. She looked away from him, not knowing what to say or do. Lillian looked at her father, who was still smiling at what he caused.

"Father," He glared over at her. "You wanted me to get married, and now I found the man that I want to marry, and you do not want me to marry him? I do not understand."

He shook his head, glanced at Harold, then looked back at his daughter, "Lillian, I told you would you were to marry a knight or a prince. Not a peasant!" This time he glared down at Harold, to see him clenching his jaw together to keep his anger in check. "No… especially not a peasant of this stature. I forbid it."

"You cannot forbid true love!" Harold stated matter of factly, fuming with anger. Everything Lillian had said about her father was true. The king, who was also trying to keep his anger in check, lost control.

"Enough!" He looked at Lillian. "You are my daughter, as such, I order you to marry the knight!" Lillian gasped at her father, and tried to say something, but he wouldn't allow her to speak, "Don't you dare speak. I am not only your father, I am your king! What I say goes. And _you_," He glared at Harold, his sword never leaving his neck. "_You _are here by banished from Jarithen. If I see you step over the border, I will kill you myself on the spot. Do not have any contact with the princess. Is that understood?"

Harold looked at Lillian. Seeing the look on his face almost killed him. The thought of her with another man… he almost stopped breathing. What was he going to do without her? Lillian looked at him, and let a tear slip down her cheek. She was losing her best friend and the man that she loved all at one time. She didn't know what she was going to do... Her father wouldn't change his mind unless there was something for him to gain. Harold looked back at the king, no longer able to look at Lillian crying… To him, she was the strongest woman on the face of the earth, seeing her cry was breaking his heart.

"I said is that understood?" The king shouted, pressing the sword closer to Harold's neck, almost drawing blood.

He sighed, looking the king straight in the eye as he said, "Yes… I understand." Lillian looked away from the scene, more tears uncontrollably streaming down her face. Harold kept making eye contact with the king, making sure that he saw he wasn't afraid of him.

The king cleared his throat, "Well… now that is taken care of," He snapped his fingers. The knights got back on their horses and started to walk back to the castle. "It is time we make our leave." The king put his sword away. He started to ride with his knights. Lillian tried to get away once again, but the knights would not let her go. The one she was riding with held her down with one arm while holding the reins with the other. The knight smiled to himself, this was all to his advantage after all.

His one true friend in the world was being taken away from him… he couldn't take it! Harold started to run after her, but some knights went in front of him, blocking him from running. He held out a hand to Lillian, not wanting to give up on her. Lillian also tried to reach out to Harold, wishing that her father never found them. Wishing that they could relive the past few weeks all over again… wishing it were just her and Harold once again.

The king turned around one more time and looked at Harold, smiling as he saw Harold's tears, "Remember, I will kill you if I see you again… And something just might happen to Lillian if I do as well." Harold couldn't stop looking at Lillian, wishing that there was some way he could stop the king. But what could he do? The king would not only kill him, but kill Lillian! The king laughed, as he and the rest of the knights rode off down the road. "Goodbye _Prince Harold._" Lillian glared at her father for talking that way to Harold, he deserved more respect than that… but her father wasn't even worth respect himself and would never give it to anyone. Not even her mother!

She looked back at Harold, and whispered, "I love you Harold." Another tear fell from her eye.

He watch the tear and wished he could stop it… knowing he couldn't. He whispered back, "I love you too Lillian." And he watched as they rode off with his love, his best friend, and his will to live…

**~A/N - There ya go! I'm glad I updated! Anyway, R&R please! So now Harold is banished from Jarithen, and Lillian is forced to marry that knight. Will their love prevail? Will Harold somehow think of a way of getting Lillian back? Will Lillian end up marrying the knight? I guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter! (The next two chapters might be really short, just a forwarning). Next is "Chapter 8: He's No Harold" - I'll put two chapters up the next time I update, or I will try to. I promise you won't have to wait that long! Thanks for reading :)~**


End file.
